


capture (you)

by prairieshine (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Music, school au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/prairieshine
Summary: Henry mencoba bermain piano lagi.[untuk #refreshfestival]





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Super Junior dan Girls' Generation adalah grup properti SM Entertainment. di luar itu semua, mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri, milik Tuhan YME, yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. karya ini murni fanfiksi dan jika terdapat kesamaan, hal tersebut adalah di luar kesengajaan.
> 
> genre: romance/school life.

Henry pernah melihatnya satu-dua kali sebelum di SMA, entah di mana dan kesempatan apa. Yang dia dengar dari teman-teman satu kelompok musik, Seohyun memang pernah bergabung dengan orkestra yang sama dengannya saat ia berada di tingkat pertama sekolah dasar dulu, tetapi Henry tak pernah bisa mengingatnya. Ada banyak wajah pianis yang singgah di wajahnya, dan ia tak cukup kompeten untuk mengingat wajah dalam satu-dua kali pertemuan, apalagi mengenalinya setelah masa-masa pubertas berjalan.

Mereka bertemu lagi sore ini, Henry mencoba bermain piano lagi di sekolah. Semenjak piano di rumahnya dijual tiga bulan lalu, dan ia belum mendapatkan gantinya (yang putih, tolong, yang putih!), ia tidak pernah lagi memainkannya. Bagaimanapun, biola selalu bisa mencuri waktu.

Seohyun masuk, salah satu telinganya masih memakai _earphone_. Ia tersentak, Henry pun sama.

Henry membatin, _oh Tuhan, aku merebut piano dari ketua pianis sekolah_. Maka dengan canggung ia pun beranjak, “Eh, ah, silakan. Aku hanya mencoba.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Seohyun berkata halus, dengan gestur sopan yang melengkapi alasan mengapa dia banyak dibicarakan (dengan baik) oleh rekan seangkatan—yang bunyi-bunyinya sampai ke telinga Henry. Orang-orang suka cara dia bicara, bergestur, walaupun dia tak terlalu cantik dan kemampuan sosialnya di bawah 6 dari skala 10.

“Silakan.” Henry membalas gestur, tangannya mengarah pada piano.

“Tidak, kau saja. Kau memakainya duluan.”

“Seohyun, ini pianomu.”

Seohyun tersenyum manis, matanya merendah. “Ini piano sekolah. Siapapun berhak memakainya.”

Henry menggaruk kepala, lantas tertawa kikuk dan setengah menunduk. “Kau memasuki ruangan ini pasti karena ingin main piano. Ya ‘kan?”

“Ti-tidak,” Seohyun menyanggah cepat. “Aku ingin mengambil tasku di ujung sana.” Ia mengedikkan dagu ke belakang bangku piano. Henry menoleh cepat, mengecek, dan hanya ada satu tas di situ. Oranye gelap, besar, dengan aksen cokelat.

Dia baru saja terpikirkan untuk membantu mengambilkannya, tetapi Seohyun seolah bergerak lebih cepat daripada kesadaran Henry. 

Henry malah mengerjap cepat lagi dan memandangi punggung Seohyun.

“Kita pernah satu kelompok musik, atau satu sekolah, ya?”

“Hm,” Seohyun kemudian menoleh sambil memasukkan buku-buku yang ditumpuk di balik tas tersebut, “Iya. Sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika selama beberapa tahun.”

“... Aku lupa, lho, maaf ....”

Mendadak Henry ngilu menyadari betapa salah kalimat tersebut.

“Bukan hal yang besar. Wajar.” Seohyun berdiri, berbalik menghadapnya, dan membungkuk implisit, “Terima kasih. Silakan bermain lagi.”

Henry membiarkannya beberapa langkah dahulu, kemudian baru memanggil (—karena perempuan yang menoleh lalu rambutnya tersibak itu punya pengungkapan keindahan tersendiri).

Namun sayangnya, Seohyun adalah tipe yang terlalu halus hingga untuk menoleh pun mustahil rambutnya turut terayun.

“Uhm, Seohyun, kau bisa bermain biola?”

“Sedikit ... aku tidak begitu mempelajarinya ....”

Henry baru akan buka mulut, tetapi ia menggantinya dengan senyuman. “Begitu. Silakan. Nanti, kapan-kapan, kita latihan bersama, ya.”

Seohyun menghindari tatapan Henry sebentar. “Tak mengapa.”

Seohyun telah meninggalkan ruang musik, tepat ketika Henry memandangi layar ponselnya yang telah menangkap potret seorang gadis yang tengah mengumpulkan buku, berlutut di balik bangku piano, dan rambut hitam panjang sepunggungnya telah membuatnya seperti dalam sebuah cuplikan film, seperti sepotong adegan yang tercecer dari memori lelaki yang selalu membayangkan—

—setidaknya di mata Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ditulis karena si penulis sebegitu jatuh cintanya pada duet piano dan biola henry dan seohyun untuk lagu trap.


End file.
